


Poison

by kitsunehanyou



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Poisoning, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunehanyou/pseuds/kitsunehanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is poisoned and Ciel is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

Ciel was in his office doing paperwork when Mey – Rin rushed in, panicking. "My lord! Sebastian – san is coughing up blood!" The quill in Ciel's hands snapped, ink covering his hands as he looked at the maid.

"What do you mean Sebastian is coughing up blood?" He demanded. The maid looked shaken as she looked at her master.

"I do not know my lord, all I know is that suddenly Sebastian – san started coughing and dropped to his knees. Later, we noticed his hand was covered with blood."

Ciel stood up and marched towards the hall. "Was he put in his room?" He asks as he opens the door, realizing he didn't know where his servant was. Mey – Rin nodded.

Ciel didn't wait for a verbal answer as well, marching down the hall and to Sebastian's room. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even if he was bribed with the names of those who killed his parents, but he cared deeply for his butler. He would even say he was in love with him, but something like this wasn't allowed in this community, especially not to the last member of a noble family.

Entering his servant's room, he glared at the others until they left. As soon as they left, Ciel marched to Sebastian's bed and sat on the chair next to it. "Care to tell me exactly why you were coughing blood, Sebastian?" Ciel asked darkly, making Sebastian gulp in fear (Ciel was his lord after all, and a demon couldn't disobey his master) and a tiny bit of arousal.

"I was poisoned my lord." Sebastian admitted, and watched as his master (and secret love) processed what he was told. Slowly, Ciel's eyes darkened in rage.

"Who did it?" He asked, no demanded. Sebastian grimaced at the question. How were you supposed to tell the man you love that his fiancé tried to kill his servant because she thought he was a threat.

"Miss Elizabeth my lord. She… deemed me a threat to your impending marriage and decided to dispose of me. Thankfully, I am a demon, so the poison had almost no effect on me."

Sebastian watched as his lord became so furious that his eyes shined. "Elizabeth." He hissed and marched out of the room to find the girl. She would pay for trying to kill his servant.

Stopping just before he left the room, Ciel turned and said to Sebastian: "Don't think you won't be punished Sebastian. For allowing yourself to be poisoned and worrying me, I will punish you."

And with that, he left the room.

The next day found Ciel in his office, reading a letter and smirking. It seems his dear fiancé died on an 'accident'. Ciel laughed at that. Yeah she died on an accident if you count pushing someone in front of a car an accident.

A knock on the door brought his attention back to reality. "Come in." Ciel said as he put down the letter. The door opened and it revealed Sebastian, who was bringing the lord his afternoon tea. Only, Sebastian wasn't dressed like usual. Instead, he was wearing a maid's outfit.

Ciel smirked at the sight. He was in need of a new fiancé, perhaps he should see if his butler could get pregnant?


End file.
